


Hands for hire

by Hellsangel_23



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:54:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28553460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellsangel_23/pseuds/Hellsangel_23
Summary: James and Castiel Novack are hands for hire Woking for the highest bidder ruthless and sadistic killersMost kids  want to be fire men or astronaughts when they grow up by the Novack boys never claimed to be most kids
Collections: Makings of a Murdera





	Hands for hire

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 2 of my series Makings of a Murdera

posters have you seen this they have put up bloody posters  
Cas threw the paper at his brother 

Where did you get this ? I ripped it off a lamp post oh and you are going to love what I found out today Castiel scoffed 

Castiel exploded Vibrating apart with rage

They gave us a stupid nick name 

The Sunday slayers jimmy wanted to laugh he had never heard something so rediculouse in his life 

Cas grabbed a beer from the mini fridge and drank half of it before proclaiming the beer tasted like boiled pennies and dumping the rest down the sink 

Sit down watch something I swear I can't think straight when you are passing your going to wear a hole in the carpet 

Fine Castiel threw him self down on the bed 

So did you get me a burger like I asked Jimmy looked up from where he was reading the latest email from a potential client 

No because the cops where camped out in the car park you will just have to go for it your self I'm going for a shower 

Nock nock 

Jimmy grabbed his gun looking through the peep hole then relaxed as he saw the face hiding under the hoody 

Dean come in  
Allot of cops out their you two been bad boys again Castiel smiled happy to se his best friend


End file.
